The Guardian of Amity Park: Book 2
by PurpleNiki
Summary: Now that Danny has met the Guardians, he has to start worrying about what Vlad is really up to. What are his true intentions. Now Danny must face his past and learn to trust the Guardians and be fully honest with them. After all, all of this started on lies. But what cost is it to Danny, when it means he has to face hard truths about himself, and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back!** **Welcome to book 2!**

 ****Qui** **ck disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! DANNY PHANTOM, IT'S ASSOICIATED TRADEMARKS, CHARATERS AND OTHER POSSIBLE COPYRIGHTED ITEMS DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND RATHER TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, BUTCH HARTMAN (the creator) AND NICKALODEON AND THEIR REALATED ASSOCIATES.****

 ****ALSO I DO NOT OWN GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY! GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY, IT'S ASSOICIATED TRADEMARKS, CHARACTERS AND OTHER POSSIBLE COPYRIGHTED ITEMS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, RATHER THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, MARVEL (original comic producer) MARVEL STUDIOS, MARVEL ENTERTAINMENT, AND MOVING PICTURE COMPANY (movie production companies listed on Google)****

 **I would like to go ahead and mention that I have noticed that Gamora is looking very OOC, but I will have a reason for that being revealed in later chapters.  
Also, I only have 4 fully written chapters for this book, so I will only be uploading on Tuesdays, so once a week.**

 **I would just like to say, I realize that there are some really big gapping holes and conflicts in my plot outline, and I am working on this. But please remember, I am still new to publishing what I write.**

 **I love seeing the view count and checking my email and seeing what you guys are doing that involve me, so that you for all the favs and follows. That means so much to me, and it always makes my day so much better.**

 **I apologize for the "new chapter" updates for you who follow the first one. I just could not get those links to work guys. I was trying to post those links and the coding would get weird. I tried so hard and in many forms and it just wouldn't work. I'm still experimenting because I want you guys to be able to help in any way you can and want to.**

 **So, we are just going to dive in. And welcome again to book 2! I hope you enjoy!**

I didn't realize how mad I actually was. I didn't even know why I got so mad. Yeah it angers me to think about it, but never to that extent. Maybe it was the weight of everything plus that that pushed me to my limit. I was completely out of power, which could be bad, even though I had an entire backpack full powerful ghost weapons; and Skulker will need a new training room, because this one I completely destroyed. I'm sure he'll be none too happy. I decided that I wanted to get out of there.

I made my decision as I walked out of there. Apparently Ember had locked the door while my back was turned, but it didn't matter because in my human form, I passed through stuff in the Ghost Zone. Sometimes I wondered how we didn't just fall through the floor.

As I walked in, Peter Quill, aka Star Lord, and Gamora stared at me wide eyed. They must have heard me screaming. Ember just looked at me and said, "You feel better now, dipstick?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I didn't even realize how mad I was." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"So, what even happened?" Gamora asked, now very clearly more afraid as ever of my power.

"I wouldn't look into that room if I were you…" I said. Ember looked at me suspiciously and made the wall invisible. She, Peter and Gamora gasped. I looked down apologetically.

"heh. Told you…" I said, my voice trailing off.

"Well that's just great! Now he'll complain for weeks."

"Wha- how-why?" Peter stammered. Gamora only stared.

 **(A/N: The entire next part will be only Danny talking until the next chapter)**

* * *

Look. It is a really long story. One I don't enjoy telling. But, I think that you guys need to know. This whole thing started on lies, and I don't want Vlad to use this against me. Look, even though I don't think he would say this but he might. There's one thing about us that are in common. We both have unbelievable power. He choose to use it for evil. I choose to use it for good. But, even I can use it for the wrong reasons. I used my power's in high school to get back at my bullies. And I'm still afraid of if I'll ever use it against innocent humans on purpose again.

I was still in high school when it happened. My life ended for the second time. It all started with that stupid test. It's called the CAT, or Career Aptitude Test. It would tell us what kind of job's we could have based on the scores. It was like the SAT, if you know what that is. It was one of the biggest tests I would ever take, so there was so much pressure on that test and everyone else. Especially me. My genus sister, Jazz, made the highest ever recorded score on it, so everyone was expecting me to do something similar. You know, the older sibling competition.

One day, before the test, a ghost attacked the most popular teen hangout in town, the Nasty Burger. The name is very misleading by the way. Anyways, a ghost attacks, and this sets off a chain of events that lead to the creation of Dan. Two of which happen at the same time.

First I need to explain two things, the Nasty Burger had this sauce, the Nasty Sauce, that was oddly enough, highly explosive. If it got too hot, it would explode, and a small amount packs the punch of a small bundle of C4, so imagine a giant container full of it. It could take out an entire neighborhood if it ever exploded. During this fight, the Nasty Burger took some damage, and a hot stove was knocked into the container, which was slowly heating it.

Also, my teacher, Mr. Lancer, had the answers to this year's CAT, and put them in a locked briefcase, which he handcuffed to himself, so he didn't need to worry about any of his students stealing the answers.

While I was fighting, I got knocked back into Mr. Lancer's briefcase, and I went intangible as I fell into it, so I went through it. After the fight, I discovered that I had accidentally stolen the answers to the test. These were the answers to one of the most important tests in my entire high school career! I made the wrong choice and cheated on the test, which led to a number of events that created Dan.

When I first discovered this, I had not yet had the fight that led to me getting the answers. The Observants, a powerful council made up of ghosts, kinda like the U.S government rolled into one group of people, Judiciary, Executive, and Legislative branches all together; told Clockwork to destroy me before Dan was created. He hesitated, giving me the choice to do the right thing, and sent a number of tests for me. All these fights with ghosts from the future led to me meeting Clockwork, where I accidentally went into the future that Dan existed in.

There, Dan trapped me so he could go back to my time, his past, and make sure that he still existed. While I was in the future, I learned just how all of this happened. Understand that Dan is evil and powerful. He destroyed the entire Earth except Amity Park because they had giant ghost shield towers that kept him out, until he developed a power I have now have, and destroyed them. If you weren't in Amity Park and Dan got to you, you were dead. He would kill you.

I found out that shortly after the explosion that had created him, by killing everyone I cared about, I hit rock bottom. I only had one place left to go. And that was to Vlad. He had always tried to get me to be his son, but I never went willingly, so when this happened, he gladly took me in.

While I was there, I only felt pain. The pain of the loss was unbearable. I wanted it to go away. I wanted him to make it go away. I wanted him to make the pain go away by removing my ghost half. So, when the time came, he removed my ghost half, just as I wanted him to. When he was removed, Phantom freaked out and removed Plasmius from Vlad. When Plasmius was removed, he and Phantom combined, and created Dan. While Phantom was good, Plasmius was evil, and took over Phantom after they merged into one ghost, that had traits of each. The main one being that the newly created ghost was super powerful, and evil. The first thing the new ghost, Dan, did was kill my human half. Vlad was spared, probably because Phantom didn't want to stick around.

Finally, I understood all that was going on, and to prevent all this, all I had to do was return the CAT answers and Dan would never come into existence. There was only one problem: I was stuck in the future. Eventually, with future Vlad's help, I got back to the past. But Dan had been busy. He had put into motion everything that needed to happen for him to exist. When I got there, he had trapped and chained everyone I cared about, my family, teacher, Sam and Tucker, all to the now dangerously hot Nasty Sauce container.

Dan and I battled, and in the end I defeated him, and I trapped him in the Fenton Thermos, but the Spector Deflector was put on my waist, so I wasn't able to get to them in time. The container exploded. They were dead. Or so I thought.

Because I had defeated Dan and captured him, Clockwork saved them. Dan now exists outside of time, trapped in the Thermos, tucked away safely at Clockwork's Tower.

It was over, my teacher, family and best friends, all alive and safe. Only my sister, Sam, Tucker and I remember it. But, Clockwork convinced the Observants to let him tell all the other ghosts about Dan. But this was after the Disateroid that the Zone found out, so I'm not sure if Vlad knows about him. All I do know, is that there is so much evil, and my power is unbelievable, and uncommon. That's why Ember said "us normal ghosts." Me and Vlad are something special, we're called many names, but the most common is Halfa.

Halfa's are rare and strong. We are different than any of the normal's. Stronger and faster than normal humans, and more power's and energy than normal ghosts. That is why Vlad is so strong. He was my biggest enemy until Dan. Dan was twice as bad, mainly because he had the power of two halfa's combined. Imagine it. Now imagine it being used for evil. That was Dan.

 **Well, that's the end of chapter 1! I hope that my explaination of what went down was correct, because I haven't seen Ultimate Enemy in a while... I also hope you like how this plot is progressing. Reviews always welcome.**

 **I watched Flash and OH IT WAS SO GOOD! It had me pumped for this and I hope that I didn't skip over anything in proof-reading. If I did please let me know via PM.**

 **That's all for tonight and I hoped you enjoyed! See y'all next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I almost forgot that I needed to upload tonight! I guess I just need to get back into the habit of uploading. I still haven't gotten any more of this story written and that is because I am failing algebra and I can barely keep my mom from killing me for failing. Not to mention I have a giant test tomorrow so that preparing for it has also occupied my time.**

 ***sigh* I am unbelievably busy in my everyday life.**

 **I really don't have to much to say so let's get on with it!**

Peter and Gamora were silent. They didn't make eye contact with me. I looked to Ember. She smiled shyly, probably feeling really weird. She probably heard a shortened version of it, with not anywhere near as many details.

"Look, I get it. It's scary. And my occasional temper doesn't help. But I promise I wouldn't ever become like that again." I said, just wanting them to say something. This was no easy feat. It was so personal that I can't believe I actually said it.

"I'm so sorry." Gamora finally said. "I had no idea things could get that bad. How do go through each day?" she said, sounding almost at the brink of ripping someone's head off.

"Look, I'm not looking for pity. I just wanted honesty to be between us. The galaxy cannot afford lies like this anymore. I also told you because I could tell that you were afraid of me, and don't say you weren't. I know you were. I'm not blind. But I need you to understand, I would never intentionally hurt you. Look, if you can't handle that, I can take matter's into my own hands. I remembered about a piece of equipment that will short out Vlad's ghost half. I can use that and take care of him for you." I said, honestly not happy with their reaction.

"No. I'm sorry. It's just, I just never knew anyone could ever go through that much and not be completely scarred and changed." Peter said apologetically.

"Who said I didn't?"

Silence.

"I will never be the same, and it affected me in ways you couldn't understand. But I kept going because the earth doesn't stop spinning just for me. Life will continue. And what does it matter? He won't ever exist outside of that Thermos. The world needed a hero. It needed Phantom. It needed me. So I stepped up. No one said it was easy. This life we live, protecting and being a hero, it will involve loss and sacrifice. We will face things beyond our imagining. But that doesn't change the fact that we are still needed." I said, hoping to snap them out of this and get back on track.

They both nodded and quietly said, "Ok."

"Good. Now Ember." She perked up at her name.

"You will help us? This is space and things that are way beyond the Zone. It may be infinite, but I doubt that any realms involve spaceships, and aliens, and so many other things. Skulker is helping." I added, hoping to move this along. We needed to get back on track.

Normally I wouldn't be like this, normally I would be grouchy and snappy, but I already threw my temper-tantrum, and now it was time to get down to business. We needed to get everything we came to get, and get back to the ship. I could only imagine what kind of distraction Rocket and them came up with, especially now that they knew the truth.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't want to see Vlad as the ruler of the galaxy anyways." She said in a bored tone.

"Ok good. So we have everything we need?" I said. They nodded. My energy almost to full again, so I changed into Phantom and grabbed the Time Medallion from my backpack.

"Oh I was wondering just how exactly you planned to find this portal back." Ember said.

"Yeah. The first ghost we ran into was Clockwork. He gave us this so we could get back. To use it, I need to touch the center, but you all need to be touching me, or else you won't get transported." I said as I put the Medallion on my neck. Gamora, Ember and Peter all grabbed my arms or shoulders, and I pressed the center. In a flash, we were standing in front of Clockwork.

"Welcome back Peter, Gamora and Daniel. Hello Ember. Traveling with are we?" Clockwork said.

Ember only stared. "Wow. I never imagined I would meet you in person." She said, uncharacteristically dazed.

"Yes. Here I am. Now you must get back. I am afraid to inform you that Rocket may not be able to bite his tongue for much longer. Make haste." He said, ushering us out of the Tower and towards the portal.

"Wait! Can you make sure that Vlad isn't in his room." I asked as we were in the doorway.

He nodded and with a face that seemed like he was growing impatient, he turned to a screen that showed the other side of the portal in Vlad's room. Then it switched to Rocket and Vlad arguing and Groot trying to break up the fight.

"Oh man we gotta go!" I shouted and grabbed Peter and Gamora and I jetted out of there. Ember floated just outside of the doorway and stared at Clockwork.

"Ember come on! We gotta go!" I yelled down as I was floating just in front of the active portal. She hovered for a moment longer and finally came.

When she was floating besides me, I looked left and right and said, "Are we good?" they nodded, and I dived in.

 **Sorry this one was so short. I thought it was a good stopping point so I just ended the capter.**

 **I hope you guys are liking this story so far! Please let me know what you think in a review!**

 **Thanks guys and see y'all next week! I'm gonna try and get a long sleep for that test tomorrow.**

 **BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for missing last week. I was so busy that I didn't have the to write, and I still don't. That is why I can no longer promise regular updates, as I have nothing to post after this. I went to see if chapter 4 was ready but it wasn't I'm disappointed about that. I'm actually using up some PT time to do this one so yeah...**

 **I hate to do this but I AM NOT QUITING THIS STORY! I just don't have time to write so updates will not be constant. Life and school punched me in the face so now my schedule is stuffed to the max.**

 **I'm writing this on my phone so sorry about the spacing...**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy!**

"Well here we are. Back on the Milano. Peter, Gamora, you guys go and break up the fight. I'll stay here with Ember." They nodded and ran out to prevent a disaster.

"So, this is Vlad's room. Because we used the portal, it will move about the Zone, we were just lucky enough that it was in front of Clockworks Tower. Come on. Let's go to my room to talk. Oh! And you may want to stay invisible. Vlad doesn't know we used the portal, and we don't want him to see you." I added

"Well duh, Dipstick." She said as she disappeared.

I muttered under my breath mockingly as I went intangible and walked out, only to run into Vlad.

"Daniel? What were you doing in my room?" Vlad asked with his calm, yet accusing tone.

"Uh nothing, I just got lost looking for the bathroom…" I said, hoping I didn't fail as bad as I thought I did. Apparently I did because I could hear the very faint sound of Ember face palming.

"You know Daniel, you always were really bad at lying. I don't know how you managed to fool Amity Park for so long, but you defiantly haven't gotten any better at it." Vlad said, raising an eyebrow.

"uh…" I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just went invisible. I remembered Ember, and how she would know where I was, and grabbed her arm and led her to my room.

When we got in there, Ember and I became visible.

"Nice going. Now he won't be suspicious at all! You did a swell job at covering your tracks, Dipstick." Ember said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Oh I know. I could tell from your audible face palm back there! Very helpful, by the way. And also, I'm sure I was the only one who could hear it." I said with the same amount of sarcasm in my voice. We stared each other down until we heard a knock from the door. Ember turned invisible, but her eyes lingered so I could see them narrow as the door opened. I snickered at her before looking at who it was. Luckily, I did it quick enough that whoever it was didn't see it.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back! How'd your trip to your freaky Ghost World go?" Rocket said as he entered, and closed the door.

"Well, for starters, a friendly 'hello' to you too. And second, Zone. It's more of a Zone. It went well. I brought a friend back with me." As I finished Ember appeared.

"Is that a talking raccoon?" she said in a bored tone.

"I-I-I-…" Rocket stuttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Ember, this is Rocket Raccoon. Rocket, this is Ember. Are you ok?" I said suppressing a chuckle.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Say, you look familiar. Your name also sounds familiar…" he said quizzically.

"I'm sure it does, Rocket. Her only song was called 'Remember.' The chorus was, 'Oh Ember! You will remember. Oh Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name!' Ring a bell?" I said. Ember struck a chord and it hit my arm.

"Hey!"

"Better watch it, Dipstick, or the next one will send you flying." She warned.

" 'Dipstick'?" Rocket raised an eyebrow. Well, a raccoon's version of an eyebrow.

"Call me that, and I promise you will loose half of your tail." My eyes flashed. He gulped. Ember only chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Skulker-" she started but I stopped her.

"No. We can't risk Vlad seeing you. I'll find him and bring him here." As I finished my sentence, I turned intangible and melted through the wall.

I found Skulker right away. "Hey Skulker?"

He turned. "What is it whelp? Did you get everything you needed from my island?"

"Yes, but could you follow me please? I think you may want to see what we got from the island." I said as I turned to lead him to my room. I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Hopefully he'll be glad to see Ember.

I opened the door and Ember struck a chord on her guitar. Since I wasn't expecting it, I _was_ sent flying. I went intangible to keep from making Vlad anymore suspicious than he was by hitting a random wall.

As I was knocked into space, I stopped my "fall" and flew back into my room. I noticed, right before I went back on the ship, that we were getting close to a planet that looked similar to Earth, but was larger.

"What the heck?! I told you I would be right back!" I said angrily when I saw Ember. I also noticed that Rocket was gone.

"I know." She said smugly. She never even looked at me. Her and Skulker were staring into each others eye's. I turned around to keep from staring. I thought of Sam instead, and how much she must miss me. She must be freaking out by now that I didn't come and tell her where I was going myself. Heh. She always freaks out when I don't bring her or Tucker with me.

When Ember and Skulker were done with their "moment" Skulker turned to me.

"Was this it? Did you only bring Ember? Or did you actually bring back what you were supposed to?" he said with an accusing tone.

"Yes, we brought back a good arsenal. Also, I may have destroyed your testing area?" I said, worried of what his reaction will be to this information.

"YOU WHAT?!" he boomed.

"Shh! Not so loud! Vlad might hear you! And yes, I destroyed your testing course, BUT! It was because Dan had been mentioned a few times ok!" I said in my defense.

Skulker nodded, understanding why I did it now. But he still had a look that said, "I still wish to hang your pelt on my wall even more because of this."

"Dipstick you really didn't have to tell them. It was none of their business. I could make them forget it if you want? Just so they don't mention it again." She started to turn the knob on her guitar but I stopped her.

"No, no I did. This whole thing started on lies. And they were already afraid; why make them even more so by not telling them what caused him to be created?" she looked like she didn't think I was right, but she let it go.

"Ember, you should probably stay in here or the brig just so Vlad doesn't discover you." She did not look happy.

"Get the shrink, Dipstick. I only agreed to help you because Skulker is here. That does not give you the right to boss me around. I'll do whatever I want!" she said defiantly.

Skulker spoke up. "No he's right. Vlad is still stronger than both of us, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Ember looked offended. "I can take care of myself!" she said, turning to Skulker. He only looked at her. This was really weird for me, because not only were Ember and Skulker having a fight right in front of me, Skulker actually said I was right. This adventure just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

 **Well there you go! I hope it was good enough to last a while, since I have no idea when that next time I get to write is.**

 **I'm honestly a little sad that this story didn't get NEAR as must response as the first one, but hey I'll take what I can get. I hope to be able to see reviews when I get back, even negative ones are welcome! Just don't hate on anyone else but me OK? Thank y'all!**

 **So, hopefully this will satisfy for a while and please enjoy your lives in the meantime! Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**well guys, after 3 months I'm back. I finially had time to finish off chapter 4 so I decided to reward all you lovely patient people with this longer chapter. I don't have time to fix any chapters but here is this one. hopefully this is mistake free. But knowing me it's not. Please enjoy!**

After staring at each other for a bit, Skulker finally said, "Look. I know you can take care of yourself, but this is Vlad. He's not like he was before. He is far more powerful than when we last saw him. And I can't risk you getting hurt."

She still wasn't happy, but she knew one of us would've done something to make sure she stayed hidden. Whether it was me trapping her in a thermos, or putting her in another energy cage, or Skulker putting her in some kind of trap. Her best option was just quietly comply.

After quietly sitting down on my bed, Skulker and I left to go talk to the others. Peter and Gamora were silent, and Groot was staring off into nowhere. Vlad and Rocket were arguing and Drax was doing something on one of the many computers.

"I'm telling you Rocket, the new shield will never work!" Vlad yelled.

"Now you listen here, Spaceman. I've been making the ship's shields longer than you have and I know how space is on a giant piece of metal, so I WILL MAKE THE SHEILD HOW I WANT IT!" Rocket snapped. Vlad growled at the raccoon and his eye glowed with energy, as the other was still covered by the eyepatch.

I cleared my throat. "AHEM! So, what's going on? Are we getting closer to the Nor-va Corps?" I said.

"It's 'Nova' Corps, Daniel, and yes. See that planet in front of us?" Vlad said rubbing his temples. I looked out and saw the planet that kinda looked like Earth, but with more water than there is land. I couldn't really see much land. I turned back to Vlad and nodded.

"That, my dear boy, is Xandar. The home planet of Xandarians and headquarters to the Nova Corps. And that is where we are going next. Well, where we'll TRY to go next, that is if the terrible shield Rocket made does manage to protect us from Xandar's atmosphere." He said as he turned towards Rocket accusingly. Rocket growled.

"I swear Vlad I am two seconds from turning on the Ghost shield and letting it fry you."

"NO!" Skulker and I yelled at the same time. Vlad looked at us weird.

"Uh- ahem- uh I mean. Rocket, Vlad isn't the only ghost here anymore. There's also me and Skulker!" I said.

"And Emb- oof!" I elbowed him before he said it right in front of Vlad. I looked at him with a forced smile.

"No. It's just us!" I said through clenched teeth. Skulker wisely shut his mouth.

"What was that? Who else-"

Vlad started but was interrupted by Gamora, who said. "We have an incoming transmission from Nova."

As she finished, a quiet beeping sound went off, similar to what was in the Fenton Jet during the Reality Gauntlet thing with Freakshow.

"This is Denarian Dey, from the Nova Corps. Please state your business before coming any closer, Ravager." A voice which kinda sounded like my dad said.

"This is Peter Quill. We radioed ahead to let you guys know that we were coming." Peter said, speaking for the first time.

"Oh hi Quill. Go ahead. Land in bay 4 please." Danaran Dey said.

"You got it, Dey." Peter said as he and Gamora messed with a few controls. As they did this, Drax strapped into the chair he was in, Rocket and Groot sat in similar chairs, with Vlad following.

Peter slowly pushed a lever on his chair and the ship went forward. There was a small lurch, but it wasn't too different from a car. We circled a building that was in the shape of a sharply pointed star. We landed on one of the 5 tips that were sticking up in the air.

A man in a blue uniform with various armor patterns and a 3 point "v" shape that glowed orange-yellow on the chest walked up, following behind a woman with white hair bunch up on the top of her head and in front of her forehead, in an official looking version of what the guy was wearing came out to greet us.

"Welcome, Guardians. It is good to see you again. Do you have the Ravager?" the woman said.

"Hello, Nova Prime. No, we don't and we have an explanation, but it's a long story. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Peter said.

"Of course. If you will follow Denarian Dey. But, could the one who wanted to speak to us alone please stay behind?" She said, watching which one of us stayed. As the others and Skulker turned to follow Dey, I turned to Skulker.

"Better stay with me Skulker. Just in case."

"Well, does that mean I have to stay to?" Ember said as she appeared right next to me. I jumped a little, not knowing she was there. My Ghost Sense must have thought that she was Skulker or Vlad, because it didn't go off.

"I thought you were going to stay on the ship?!" I said, both surprised and angry that she didn't.

"What? I was going to stay invisible. If you didn't know I was there, how would have Vlad known?" she said with a look of accomplishment. Skulker only shook his head chuckling.

I sighed and turned to Nova Prime. "Hi. My name is Danny. I was the one who wanted to speak to you. Well, I wanted to speak to Nova, but I guess you're the leader?" she nodded.

"Yes. That is why I am Nova Prime. I was honestly surprised when Gamora said that someone from Terra wanted to speak about an alliance with us. Usually you Terran's are too afraid to speak with us."

"Well, I honestly didn't know about you until recently. Which is part of the long story that they were going to tell you." I said, trying to be polite.

"Well in that case, we can just join the others and-" she began, but I stopped her.

"NO! I mean- ahem- sorry for interrupting, but we can't. Not only did I want to talk about an alliance, I also came to warn you about one of the Guardians."

"One of the Guardians?" she asked, sounding both alarmed and suspicious.

"Yes. But probably not the one you are thinking of. Well maybe." I said, thinking out loud.

"Oh it's not Rocket is it?" she sighed. "I'm afraid that I've worried at what exactly that raccoon could accomplish." She trailed off in worry.

"No ma'am. It's not Rocket. It's Vlad." I said, now wondering about Rocket and what she could possibly worry about.

"Vlad? You must be mistaken." She said with a tone that made me wonder if she was starting to get impatient with me and this conversation.

"No ma'am, I'm not. You see, I've battled him ever since I became what and who I am. He has done many evil things. Things like release criminals,- " I thought of Vortex. "-put the Earth in danger many times, and even use one of those times to try and rule the Earth. He craves power, and now he has a portal to the Ghost Zone, which means there is the possibility of him traveling through time and space to rule, and now that I'm learning more and more, I'm sure that he wants to destroy Thanos just to take his place." I realized how much information I just threw on her.

I looked up at her, expecting her to look at me as if I was crazy; but she wasn't. She was looking at the floor in thought. I was growing more and more worried by the second.

"Vlad, you said?" she said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes." I said nervously. Her silence only making my nerves to get worse.

She sighed. "I guess I should've known. There were so many red flags that I should have known to be wary of…" she trailed off.

"Red flags, ma'am?"

"Yes." She nodded gravelly. "Never truly explaining just how he ended up floating in space, then coming to us on his own, without the other Guardians, to ask about the Infinity Stones, asking about the weaknesses of Thanos." She appeared to be blaming herself. I was very confused.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what are Infinity Stones? Are they bad? A weapon?" I had a feeling that this question would make her more suspicious of me, but curiosity got the best of me.

"While yes, I do mind, I'll tell you this: in the wrong hands, they could mean the destruction of the entire Galaxy." She said, looking at me suspiciously.

I looked down, hoping to appear shameful. Skulker looked at me quizzically. I hoped he realized why I was doing it, but I had a feeling he didn't.

"I understand, ma'am."

She pursed her lips. "So, are you sure that Vlad has intentions to rule the galaxy?"

"Experience says so."

"experience…" She rose a brow. "Do you have any other kinds of evidence?"

"Yes ma'am. He has built a secret portal to the Ghost Zone and tried to make it where only he could interact with it, and also he lied about what he is to the other Guardians." I finished, beginning to suspect that she didn't believe me about him.

"I'm afraid that that is not true evidence." She sighed. "But you are sure? You've spent much time around him to know that he plans to do this?"

"Well, not recently but in years prior-" she stopped me.

"Prior to what?"

"Before he almost destroyed the Earth."

 **Hopefully that will satisfy because I know that I will not be able to write much again so the on again off again hiatus is on! Expect like extremely random updates throught the rest of 2016... school will be killer. Goodbye everyone and until next time! Bye! :)**


	5. UPDATE!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongSo, I know I haven't posted in a long time, and I'm sorry about that, but I'm currently working on a rewrite. The version you have already read (just now) will stay as-is until both stories have been completely rewritten. I realemize GAM/em/strongem (Ghost of Amity Park) /emstrong 2 is still in progress, but I want/strongstrong /strongstrongto get the rewrite completely finished before I post a new chapter. /strongstrongSo, that means my hiatus is still in effect but I did want to let everyone know that I haven't forgot about y'all. I remember my promise, don't worry! 3/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I know that a lot of scenes and ANs are very /spanem style="text-decoration: underline;"cringe/emspan style="text-decoration: underline;" worthy, but I have been practicing and reading other official works to try and improve my writing techniques. One thing that I hope to have improved on when the rewrite is finished as sticking to a POV and style. I realize that that can get really annoying, but I am working on it./span/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"That's all for now, and I hope y'all like what I have to come!/span ~Niki/strong/p 


	6. update, again!

Hey everyone! I know it has been a LONG time but High School keeps me busy so I can't sit down and write. Yearbook and journalism takes up all of that time.

Thank you princessbinas for letting me know about chapter 5. So sorry about the glitch, but I cannot for the life of me find my original draft for that chapter and my old computer just will not turn on. I will try to fix it in the meantime, but for now I wijll just take down the chapter.

With love,

~Niki


End file.
